


Wiedziałeś, że

by Deemene



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Death, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: Wiedzieli, że to nie mogło skończyć się dobrze.Mój pierwszy i pewnie ostatni Merthur.





	Wiedziałeś, że

Zawsze wiedziałem, że jestem typem osoby, która przyciąga kłopoty. Typem osoby, z którą nie powinieneś mieć nic wspólnego. Ty też to wiedziałeś, Arthurze, odkąd tylko mnie spotkałeś. 

Wiedziałeś, a i tak pozwoliłeś mi zostać swoim sługą.

Wiedziałeś, a i tak się do mnie zbliżyłeś.

Wiedziałeś, a i tak pozwoliłeś mi w ten dziwny sposób zostać twoim przyjacielem.

Wiedziałeś, a i tak… 

Wiedzieliśmy razem.

Wiedzieliśmy, że to nie może skończyć się dobrze, cokolwiek mówiła przepowiednia.

Granica relacji pan-sługa nawet się dobrze nie zaczęła, a my już zaczęliśmy ją przekraczać. Ja byłem zbyt pyskaty na posadę służącego, a tobie to nie przeszkadzało albo przynajmniej przestało bardzo szybko. Wzajemne docinki jakąś dziwną drogą doprowadziły nas do przyjaźni, która później przerodziła się w coś, w co zdecydowanie nie powinna — staliśmy się kochankami.

Wykonywałem swoje obowiązki, sprzątając bałagan na stole w twojej komnacie, kiedy stanąłeś za mną, objąłeś mnie rękami i delikatnie pocałowałeś w szyję. Obróciłem się zaskoczony, spodziewając się żartu albo nieporozumienia, ale twoja twarz była poważna, a oczy błyszczały pożądaniem.

Tego dnia po raz pierwszy daliśmy się porwać, ściągając swoje ubrania w pośpiechu, aby stopić się w jedno. Całowałeś mnie raz delikatnie, raz łapczywie, a ja nie byłem ci dłużny. Zasnęliśmy wtedy w dziwnej plątaninie kończyn, ale mojego dobrego humoru nie zepsuł nawet dyskomfort po źle przespanej nocy.

Nie przerwaliśmy tego.

Widziałem, że czasami miałeś wątpliwości. Ja też je miałem. Ty byłeś księciem i powinieneś znaleźć dla siebie godną królową. Nie byłem twój, a ty nie byłeś mój. Nasz romans mógł się zakończyć w każdej chwili, a ja nie miałbym ci tego za złe. Zrozumiałbym. Kiedy to zaczynaliśmy, nie wyznaliśmy sobie dozgonnej miłości, chociaż mógłbym przysiąc, że moja była dobrze widoczna we wszystkich gestach. Nigdy nie umiałem ukrywać swoich emocji.

Ty wyznałeś mi ją osobiście po prawie roku.

Siedziałem na twoich kolanach, zacząłeś pieścić moją szyję i ściągnąłeś chustkę, którą zawsze nosiłem, aby dotrzeć do obojczyków. W pewnym momencie westchnąłeś głośno i wtuliłeś się we mnie, mamrocząc:

— Kocham cię.

Na początku nie byłem pewny, czy dosłyszałem, ale po chwili milczenia odsunąłeś się, aby spojrzeć mi w oczy. Wyraźnie czekałeś na odpowiedź.

Wypuściłem powietrze — nie będąc świadomym, że w ogóle je wstrzymywałem — aby wypowiedzieć te dwa słowa.

— Mam magię.

Ogarnęła mnie panika.

To nie miało być to!

Przysięgam, że byłem zszokowany w równym stopniu, co ty. Nie powinienem był tego mówić, a na pewno nie w tym momencie. Ale było już po fakcie, a ja nie mogłem tego cofnąć. Na domiar złego, kiedy zobaczyłem, że myślisz, że żartuję, złożyłem dłonie i wyczarowałem nad nimi małą kulę światła.

Przez twoją twarz przeleciało niedowierzanie, przerażenie i wściekłość. Zanim się zorientowałem, wylądowałem na podłodze, ty krzyknąłeś "straż!", szybko sięgając po miecz — który wcześniej dla ciebie wypolerowałem — i skierowałeś go w moją stronę.

Strażnicy wpadli do komnaty jak burza, gotowi do ataku, nie dając mi nawet chwili, aby się wytłumaczyć.

— Ma magię! — krzyknąłeś.

Powiedziałbym, iż tymi dwoma słowami zawiesiłeś nade mą wyrok śmierci, ale doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że wcześniej sam to zrobiłem.

Strażnicy zaciągnęli mnie do lochów, a ja byłem zbyt zły na samego siebie i zrezygnowany, żeby się buntować.

Twój ojciec dowiedział się od razu o powodzie twojego postępowania i mogłem się tylko domyślać, że na zewnątrz już układa się stos.

Kiedy następnego dnia wyciągali mnie z celi, szedłem z opuszczoną głową. Teoretycznie mógłbym spróbować się uwolnić, ale gdzie bym uciekł? Gdzie bym się ukrył? Musiałbym odejść od ciebie, a tego nie chciałem. Obiecałem sobie chronić cię do końca życia i zamierzałem dotrzymać słowa. Smutek, zawód i żal przytłumiły strach przed śmiercią. 

Wyszedłem na dziedziniec. Powitał mnie tłum i rozlegające się szepty.

Gdy Uther wygłaszał wyrok, spojrzałem na zbiorowisko. Wielu ludzi patrzyło na mnie z odrazą i strachem, a poszczególne osoby — takie jak Gwen czy Gajusz — miały oczy pełne łez. 

Skrzyżowałem spojrzenia z tobą.

Wyglądałeś na załamanego, widać było, że czujesz się zdradzony i oszukany, ale za to jakby twoje barki ugięły się pod poczuciem winy. Byłeś zmęczony, przez co czytałem z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi, nie byłeś w stanie ukryć zbyt wielu emocji. Wiedziałem, że nie spałeś całą noc i żałowałeś, że zareagowałeś zbyt szybko. Że wezwałeś straż. Że nie dałeś mi szansy na wytłumaczenie. Teraz nie mogłeś już tego naprawić, nie mógłbyś tak łatwo sprzeciwić się swojemu ojcu, jeżeli chodziło o coś tak niepewnego, bo w końcu miałem magię. Znałem cię zbyt dobrze.

W jakiś sposób nie mogłem się na ciebie gniewać. Byłem zraniony i zrezygnowany, ale nie zły.

Kiedy moja egzekucja się zaczęła, kiedy ogień zapłonął, uśmiechnąłem się do ciebie i wypowiedziałem bezgłośnie dwa słowa, które powinienem był wypowiedzieć wcześniej. Po twoim policzku spłynęła długo powstrzymywana łza, a do niej dołączyły inne. Wtedy byłem pewny.

Wiedziałeś, że mam magię, a i tak mnie kochałeś.

Może gdybym przekazał ci to inaczej, później, w innym momencie…

Może wiedziałbyś, kochałbyś, zrozumiałbyś, a to nie skończyłoby się w ten sposób.

 

Kiedy wraz z życiem, wraz z siłami, opuszczała mnie moc, przez głowę przeleciała mi jeszcze jedna myśl.

Kilgharrah jednak miał rację, naprawdę jesteśmy niezwykli. 

Powstrzymaliśmy nawet przeznaczenie.


End file.
